Regret
by MosherGurl
Summary: Feeling regret is nonsense, what's done can't be undone. So just make your mistakes right.


Kaji sat under her favourite tree fiddling with her fingers and enjoying the sunshine. It had been a slow day today, not a single call from Koenma. Not that she was complaining, it was peaceful and she deserved a break.

"Why hello Kaji. Enjoying your time off?"

It was Kurama; Kaji knew that voice anywhere. She smiled up at the red head and nodded. She felt bad about the trouble she had always put him through, like making stupid mistakes on missions where he had to bail her out. But thankfully the kind hearted Kitsune was still willing to be her friend.

"Yes, thank you. I've been working every day for the past 3 weeks. So it's nice to have a day to myself."

"Very true. So what are you planning on doing for the rest of today?"

"Just relax while I can."

Kurama smiled at the laugh that followed her statement and looked ahead; Kaji following his gaze once she noticed his attention elsewhere and saw Hiei. He looked at the duo for a brief moment before turning and walking off.

"Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you Kaji."

"Well then he has a funny way of showing he likes me. We used to be so close, I don't know what happened."

Kaji sighed heavily as Kurama stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Where's that confident girl I know so well? If it's bothering you so much then you should go and speak with him. If you don't then you might regret it forever."

Kurama walked off without waiting for a reply, knowing she very well may try to carry on the conversation and talk herself out of it. But he did have a point, despite the fact that the female didn't want to risk displeasing Hiei. He was always touchy, and Kaji didn't think he'd like to talk about feelings of all things. But she wasn't happy with things the way they are now. So with a brave face she stood and made a hurried bee line towards the little fire demon, before she had chance to change her mind. He heard her coming and turned to face the woman, stoic expression plastered on his face as always.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about Onna. Go bother the fox."

He turned to walk off but Kaji ran in front of him, forcing him to stop and listen.

"No, I need to talk to _you_. What's happened to you? We used to be so close and now look at us. It's as if were strangers."

"People change Onna."

"Stop calling me that! Forgive me for jumping out of line here Hiei, but it hurts me knowing that you've pretty much forgotten about me! I can sit in the same room as you and it's as if I don't exist!"

A vein started pulsing on Hiei's head, but Kaji forced herself to ignore it and continued.

"Whenever I want to talk to you, you always tell me to go and bug Kurama instead! Don't you think I want to talk to you?! Because I do Hiei, but all you do is brush me aside. Do you know how much it hurts me?!"

_Boom_, Hiei snapped. Faster than Kaji's eyes could keep up with, he had the tip of his sword pressed against her neck. Surprised was an understatement of what Kaji was feeling right now. Hiei had never done anything like this to _her_ before.

"Hiei?"

"I don't know what caused this sudden outburst of yours, but I don't like it. It's bothering me Onna. _You're_ bothering me."

"Then I'll keep bothering you until you acknowledge me."

"You think I don't? Your everywhere I go. And with that damn _fox_ no less!"

Ping! Realization fell upon Kaji at that moment.

"Hiei, are you jealous of Kurama?"

Hiei looked away and sheathed his sword, turning to walk away.

"You are aren't you?"

He didn't answer as Kaji grabbed his arm to stop him walking away, resulting in him throwing her to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't believe I never saw it before."

The woman smiled lightly, causing Hiei's scowl to deepen.

"Wipe that smile off Onna, before I do it for you."

"Hiei, Kurama and I are just good friends. We have a lot in common and I can always talk to him about friend stuff. Like gardening for instance. He said I'd regret it if I didn't talk to you, and he was right. But there's so much more I regret right now. Like not seeing this sooner or telling you that Kurama and I are _just_ friends."

Hiei sneered.

"Regret is a pointless thing. So stop babbling such nonsense."

"But Hiei, I mean it. And my biggest regret is not telling you how I felt sooner. It's always been you Hiei. Ever since I first met you."

Hiei's sneer fell as Kaji pulled herself to her feet and smiled at the little fire demon before shrugging.

"So go ahead, have at it. Call me a stupid girl, or say love is a pointless fee-"

Kaji was cut off her sentence as Hiei grabbed the woman and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened from shock as Hiei pulled back and smirked lightly.

"Baka Onna."

With that he turned and walked off, leaving the woman to stand there and smile.

"I regret nothing Hiei."


End file.
